


Destiel Drabble #1

by FlygirlA10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Drabble, M/M, Making Out, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlygirlA10/pseuds/FlygirlA10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short makeout drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Drabble #1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, but re-discovered it going through some old files. Comments are always appreciated.

Dean's back slammed into the wall, jolting him momentarily back to reality before Castiel's lips resumed ravishing his own. The angel pinned him tightly against the wall, unable to escape the mind-numbing pleasure that was Castiel sucking and licking into his mouth with a ferocious and passionate desire. Castiel broke the kiss to move to Dean's neck and began dragging his teeth against the pulse-point, sending chills of excitement throughout Dean's body.

"Fuck, Cas..." Dean began to speak before a well-timed kiss enveloped his mouth and cut him off. Dean moaned into the kiss as Cas started to run his fingers through Dean's hair, gently pulling at the short, spiky strands. Dean grabbed back at the angel's own dark locks, earning him a responsive moan. His hands moved to the collar of the angel's tan trenchcoat and yanked it off, determined to discover more of the celestial being. The cobalt tie was next, but just as Dean was about to drop it, Castiel broke away.

"No, I have plans for this," spoke the angel with a devious glint in his eye as he led Dean over towards the bed.


End file.
